1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate to suction relief devices for use in swimming pools and spas.
2. Background Art
Swimming pool cleaning systems rely on a drain typically located in the floor of a pool to gather contaminants into a filtration system. The drain is connected to a pump, which generates suction pressure to cause water to flow through the drain. In many pool systems, the suction developed by the pump is significant and also concentrated in the relatively small area of the drain. Such a source of concentrated suction presents a hazard to swimmers, who may be inadvertently held under water through entrainment of hair, clothes or body parts into or against the drain. Conventionally, suction relief devices have been provided to break the suction pressure at a preset level to allow a swimmer to break free and prevent drowning. Such conventional devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,895,608, 7,055,189, 7,089,606 and 7,213,275 to Goettl, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.